Forest of Madness
Forest of Madness (also referred to as Chapter 2: Forest of Madness) is the second Zombies map of the "Day of Judgment" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Forest of Madness is a recreate of the map Creek from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, except with heavy modifcations, such as its setting. The map takes place in a dark and twisted forest in Northern Wyoming, which was turned into its current state by the chaos of the fracturing universe. The map is mostly outside, featuring a dense forest, as well as a small cliffside on the left, featuring a small underground cave system. At the northmost part of the forest is a small destroyed village, where the crashed comet fell. However, the area the comet landed cannot be accessed until the map's easter egg is accomplished. Story Roughly an hour following the events of Doomsday, the four survivors reach the Forest of Madness, a forest that was heavily corrupted by the influence of the fracturing universe. Unsure what the comet contains and what it could do, Higgins advises the others to be on guard for anything. As they walk into the forest, they encounter purple-eyed zombies, much to the four's confusion. Regardless, the four fight their way through the forest. Eventually, the four stumble onto a destroyed village, where the comet had crash-landed. Seeing that the comet crashed into a building, the four discover the building it crashed into was a former Group 935 research center. Knowing they need to find a way into the building, the four search the area for something that could open up the building. Eventually, the four locate an access card, which was lost within the cave systems. Recovering the card, the four bring it to the building and use it to open the building. Upon entering the building, they are greeted by more zombies. After killing them, the four discover the comet. Higgins examines the comet and discovers it is a comet containing pure dark energy that originated from the Aether. Higgins then orders Patrick and Jacob to return to the truck and bring it to the village, saying they must bring the comet back to the bunker, saying its energy could potentially be used to help save the universe. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Investigate the mysterious radiation signature from with the Forest of Madness. Songs * TBA. Trivia * TBA. Category:Day of Judgment